Anakku, Mak Comblangku
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: Di sebuah AU nan jauh di mata, Naruto memiliki sebuah dilema: Sakura, atau Hinata. Solusinya? Tenang saja! Ada keempat anaknya yang akan menyiapkan tujuh hari terromantis untuk dirinya! Wait a minute...kok, bisa? Boruto and Himawari vs Shinachiku and Hanami!


_Oh...jadi seperti inilah nasib orang-orang ganteng...ada gak enaknya juga...  
_

Hei. Jangan salahkan orang berkulit tan ini kalau dia harus berkomentar narsis seperti tadi. Memang dia tergolong ganteng, banget malahan. Mungkin saja dia memang dianugrahi oleh kami-sama hingga wajahnya yang pada awalnya tidak tergolong super tampan kini layak untuk menduduki papan atas selebriti Konoha.

Ya. Inilah nasib salah satu Uzumaki terakhir, Naruto. Siapapun yang mengenalnya dari kecil tidak akan menyangka ia akan menjadi setampan ini, walau siapapun yang mengenal orang tuanya tahu ia akan menjadi setampan ini meski tampang sang Naruto tidaklah se-sempurna ini pada kecilnya. Minato dan Kushina adalah sepasang suami istri yang terkenal atas paras idaman mereka, tapi mereka berdua pada masa kecilnya malah tergolong orang-orang yang culun, bahkan kecantikan Kushina dewasa mengejutkan orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya sebagai kepala tomat tomboy. Jadi, tidak usah heran jika Naruto yang berparas lumayan tapi beke kerdil dulunya menjadi pemuda yang gagah perkasa. Justru dia beruntung karena setidaknya dia punya beberapa penggemar dulunya, walau cuma satu dan terlalu pemalu.

Dan juga siapa yang tidak tahu, kalau dia bakal dikejar-kejar oleh dua wanita tercantik di Konoha?

Jika kau bertanya apa kejadian paling mengharukan baginya, tentunya Naruto akan memilih kejadian dimana ia bisa bertemu kedua orang tuanya ketika ia hampir mati saat mencoba mengontrol Kurama. Namun, ada dua kejadian lain yang mungkin sama derajatnya dengan kejadian tersebut.

Kejadian pertama adalah ketika Hyuuga Hinata, stalkernya dari masa akademi Konoha, menyatakan cintanya saat bertarung melawan Pein. Tanpa memedulikan perbedaan kelas diantara keduanya yang sangat jauh meski ia sudah hampir sekelas almarhum sepupunya Neji, Hinata turun ke medan pertarungan untuk menolong Naruto melawan Pein. Ia mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah inspirasi dalam hidupnya yang penuh tekanan, dan sebelum ia dilumpuhkan Pein, dia mengungkapkan rasa dihatinya yang telah ada sejak masa kecil mereka.

Kejadian itu terjadi terlalu cepat, hingga Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk menggubris apa yang dia ungkapkan karena ia harus bersiap-siap menghadapi perang yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Namun ketika perang berada dalam masa tenggang setelah Tsukoyomi global berhasil diluncurkan, Naruto mendatangi mimpi sang putri Hyuuga. Ia mengungkapkan kalau ia juga punya rasa kepada sang Hyuuga. Sayang, Hinata tidak ingat kejadian itu, dan Naruto yang menjadi super sibuk pun tidak bisa menanyakannya lagi hingga keduanya salah komunikasi dan berpikir kalau cinta mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Butuh si orang bulan Toneri untuk membuat Hinata menyadari kalau cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan ciuman liar yang mereka nantikan pun akhirnya terlaksana. Sayang sekali Kakashi dan Gai yang telah mendeklarasikan keinginan mereka untuk melanjutkan serial mendiang Jiraiya tidak punya skill yang sama dengan Sannin kodok itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka sudah dapat menulis ilustrasi tentang bagaimana sang Uzumaki melahap kedua melon milik putri Hyuuga di sebuah onsen beserta karpet-karpetnya. Apa daya, yang ada justru mereka dikejar-kejar oleh seluruh perempuan di onsen dan membuat mood pemuda-pemudi yang tengah membara nafsunya hilang seketika.

Kejadian kedua, yang juga menjadi akar permasalahan, terjadi setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, temannya yang dulu sempat termakan api kebencian hingga hampir membunuh Sakura. Tepatnya, kejadian itu terjadi tepat setelah Sakura siuman dari pingsannya. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya dalam pelukan Naruto yang sedang membangunkannya, sebelum ia mengatakan bahwa tidak mungkin ia bisa terus membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Dan menindih Naruto ke tanah, sebelum melumat bibirnya dan menyatakan cintanya juga.

Sebenarnya itu bukan pernyataan cintanya yang pertama, namun Naruto tahu betul kalau itu hanya kebohongan saja. Sakura hanya menggunakannya untuk menghentikan Naruto agar tidak mengejar Sasuke yang pada waktu itu tengah benar-benar haus darah shinobi Konoha. Jadi pernyataan cintanya yang kedua, yang benar-benar tulus membuat Naruto kembali tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali membalas ciuman tersebut dan ikut menambah kobaran api asmara perempuan yang jadi cinta monyetnya dulu. Apalagi Sakura juga ikut menyebutkan seluruh kebaikan lelaki Uzumaki yang membuatnya jatuh hati lagi dalam setiap ciuman mereka, dan ia tidak dapat menerima Sasuke yang telah membiarkan hatinya membeku tanpa harapan untuk kembali lagi. Keduanya bahkan hampir melempar keluar seluruh busana mereka kalau saja si Sai tidak sembarangan memasuki kamar mereka. Ya, setidaknya si Sai tidak dapat mengejeknya si anu kecil lagi karena gara-gara dia Sakura sempat tidak sengaja menyentuhnya dan berteriak soal adik kecil Naruto yang berukuran jumbo. Naas, Blue ball pertama pun ia rasakan di malam itu.

Sungguh ironis. Hinata yang terkenal anggun dan sedikit penakut menyatakan perasaannya dalam momen keberanian yang tidak satupun orang duga, dan Sakura si ratu pukulan super menyatakannya saat ia sedang jatuh dan rapuh. Tapi tentu saja bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Yang jadi masalah, ialah ia telah terperangkap di dua hati, dan sudah hampir empat tahun berlalu, dan ia masih tidak bisa memilih. Keduanya terlalu berharga untuknya, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun karena keputusannya.

Diperebutkan dua wanita tidak selamanya membingungkan. Tentu saja ada manfaatnya. Kalau salah satu diantaranya tengah sibuk karena misi atau urusan lain, Naruto cukup pergi ke pacar satunya lagi. Gak pernah kesepian kan? Selain itu, punya hubungan romansa dengan gadis yang hampir berbeda 180 derajat satu sama lain juga membuat dirinya lebih awas suasana alias peka, jauh dibandingkan dirinya yang dulu yang sama sekali gak peka sama perasaan Hinata.

Jeleknya, keduanya tidak ingin bermain sportif. Memang Naruto pernah mendengar kalau cinta itu membutakan, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau akan seperti ini. Dirinya harus menderita karena keduanya sering kali mencoba menjatuhkan saingan mereka, seperti menambahkan bubuk lada super di ramen kencan Naruto atau mendorong gerobak dari atas bukit untuk mencelakai keduanya. Sialnya selalu saja Naruto yang kena getahnya, bahkan disaat dia merasa jenuh dan ingin membiarkan kencannya saat itu merasakan penderitaannya. Walau Hinata tetap jadi orang yang baik hati, ia jauh lebih dingin terhadap ninja medis berambut pink itu. Sakura yang notabene super kasar pun tidak segan membalas Hinata yang jadi judes dihadapannya. Bahkan keduanya sempat berkelahi beberapa kali, walau Naruto bersyukur tidak ada yang mengalami kejadian fatal di perkelahian mereka yang bisa mengakibatkan hilangnya panca indra atau mobilitas tubuh mereka. Malah ia selalu diberkahi oleh pemandangan Hinata dan Sakura dalam pakaian compang-camping yang memperlihatkan, ehem, aset mereka.

Tentu persaingan mereka ada enaknya lagi bagi Naruto. Salah satunya adalah ajang cuci mata, yang diakibatkan oleh kemauan mereka untuk mengeksploitasi kecantikan dan keseksian mereka yang tidak ada bandingnya. Hinata tentu saja mulai menggunakan pakaian ketat dengan bra yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran miliknya untuk memperlihatkan gunung kembar miliknya yang hanya dapat ditandingi oleh Obaa-chan, Senju Tsunade. Sakura yang tidak kalah cantik tapi kalah telak soal ukuran oppai menonjolkan hal lain yang ia punyai, seperti kaki dan pinggulnya yang hasemeleh hasemeleh seksinya.

Sayang (atau untung), meski nafsu membara selalu terjadi diantara mereka, Naruto sama sekali belum pernah...menyetubuhi salah satu diantara mereka. Memang acara buka-bukaan and cumbuan sering terjadi, tapi selalu saja ada yang mengganggu mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar bablas. Kalau bukan Hiashi, Mebuki dan Kizashi yang kelewat protektif (sebenarnya sangat dimaklumi mengingat mereka bertiga memang orang tuanya para gadis Naruto), pasti ada yang aneh seperti Sai yang mencari inspirasi untuk lukisan dengan menyusuri kloset-kloset perumahan orang atau Konohamaru bersembunyi dari Ebisu. Entah kenapa, selalu mereka mendatangi tempat percumbuan mereka. Malah mereka pernah bersumpah kalau mereka sempat memergoki hantunya Neji dan Jiraiya mesum-mesumnya menatap aksi panas mereka yang hampir menjadi super panas. Untung saja sih kedua gadis tidak pernah memergoki satu sama lain mencoba memasuki celananya Naruto. Bisa-bisa Yamato dibikin tepar karena rekonstruksi Konoha lagi.

Tentu saja Naruto menikmati pahit manisnya pengalaman berada diantara dua hati, tapi ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus memilih. Meski ia bisa menggunakan peraturan khusus Konoha untuk klan yang terancam punah agar dia bisa menikahi keduanya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Alasannya ialah jika ia memintanya, ia diharuskan fokus membangkitkan klannya; bukan hanya membikin anak saja, tapi juga mencari sanak keluarga ke seluruh pelosok yang mungkin masih ada seperti Karin, dan ada pula kewajiban untuk mempromosikan klan miliknya sebagai ketua klan. Singkatnya, ia tidak bisa jadi Hokage karena keduanya terlalu memakan waktu. Terang saja dia tidak mau, menjadi Hokage sudah jadi mimpinya sejak kecil. Dan lagian juga, kedua pacarnya itu masih punya banyak orang yang bisa mereka gaet. Ambil aja contohnya si Sasuke. Udah ada sejarah sama Sakura dari dulu sebagai incaran fangirls, Hinata juga gampang kalau mau dikenalin, wong gabungan Sharingan dan Byakugan pasti sangat mengerikan. Itu juga belum berbicara soal calon lain seperti si Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, atau orang yang lebih tua seperti Kakashi, dan juga malah mungkin mereka mau kalau jadi pacarnya si Kira Mbeh-eh, maksudku Killer B. Siapa tau ada yang suka musik rap diantara mereka berdua, seburuk apapun kan?

Disaat Naruto tengah merenungi kegundahan hatinya, ia mendapatkan surat dari seekor burung merpati.

 _Wah...tumben si teme ngasih surat!_ Kontan Naruto menyobek dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _Hn. Apa kabar, Usuratonkachi?_

 _Semua baik-baik saja di tempatku yang kebetulan ada di desa terpencil._

 _Ternyata banyak sekali desa-desa ninja tersembunyi yang tidak diketahui oleh daimyo di negara kita. Jika kita tidak bisa mengambil langkah cepat untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka, bukan hanya kita akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka, tapi juga merangkul perdamaian dengan mereka sebelum terjadi masalah baru, seperti yang terjadi dengan Toneri beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku harap sebagai calon Hokage, kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka suatu hari nanti untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Selain itu, ini juga berarti mungkin ada banyak hal tersembunyi yang lebih kelam lagi, seperti laboratorium tersembunyi layaknya Orochimaru. Kita harus waspada, Naruto.  
_

 _Ah...Sasuke...kau memang berubah. Sekarang kau berusaha menjadi orang yang menjaga perdamaian dengan damai, bukan dengan jadi musuh segala manusia...  
_

Sayang, terkadang bagi Naruto, sang Uchiha terakhir terlalu banyak berubah.

 _P.S. Mamam tuh fangirls! BWAKAKAKA!_

 _Teme kampreeeet!_ Naruto langsung merobek-robek surat itu dalam amarah. _Gua bikin Tenten Shion ngefans sama loe baru tau rasa!_

Ya, meski Sasuke sudah bertobat selama 6 bulan, orang-orang masih takut sama dia. Inilah satu alasan kenapa dia memilih untuk mengembara selama 20 tahun. Alasan lainnya ialah untuk mengembalikan nama baik keluarganya, dan mencari jika ada satu dua orang desa lain yang kebetulan punya darah Uchiha.

"Wah, ayah tampan sekali waktu masih umur 20 tahunan!"

"Hei, pelankan suaramu, pinky!"

"Jaga mulutmu di hadapan adikku, rambut pisang!"

"Alah, mata klorofil gak usah ngejek orang tanpa sebab deh!"

"Tapi tadi kakak ngejek adiknya duluan..."

"Hima kok malah bela mereka!"

"Bu-bukan bela kak, cuma ngasih fakta..."

Penasaran dengan pemandangan unik di hadapannya yang mengingatkan dia dengan samaran Konohamaru muda yang gak pernah bener (batu kok kotak?), Naruto mendekati suara tersebut. Berbekal ilmu mengendap-endapnya yang ia miliki berkat kejahilannya di masa kecil, Naruto pun berhasil mengekspos para penguntit dirinya.

Di hadapannya, ada empat anak remaja imut-imut yang setidaknya lima tahun lebih muda darinya. Kedua remaja perempuan itu setidaknya dua tahun lebih muda daripada yang laki-laki.

Tapi...kenapa semuanya mirip...mirip...

Naruto terhempas kebelakang sebelum menghembuskan nafas ter-eh, maksudku terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"WAAA! AYAH!"

"CEPAT BAWA DIA KE APARTEMEN MILIKNYA!"

-ng-

Perlahan-lahan, kedua kelopak mata milik Naruto mulai membuka, menandakan kalau ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Tidak lagi ia berada di tempat latihan tim lamanya, melainkan rumahnya sendiri.

Salah satu Uzumaki terakhir itu pun menghela nafasnya.

"Hahaha...tadi itu hanya mimpi, ya?"

"Mimpi apa, ayah?"

"GYAAA!" Naruto terkaget melihat empat anak yang ada didalam apa yang dikiranya sebuah mimpi itu ternyata memang eksis di dunia nyata. Dia hampir tidak sadarkan diri lagi sebelum teriakan sekeras mobil balap memekakkan telinganya.

"Jangan pingsan lagi, orang tua baka!" Tiga dari empat ninja muda dihadapannya berhasil menghentikan pingsannya. Tentu Naruto tidak menghargai perbuatan mereka, karena sekarang telinganya menjadi pekak. Belum lagi kepalanya yang masih pusing sehabis bangun menjadi tingkat lima.

"Ehehe, jadi...gimana, ya...yatta!" Sang gadis remaja yang rada plin-plan antara mode ceria dengan mode malu-malu pun membuka pembicaraan. "Tentunya ayah perlu penjelasan, jadi...hehe, gimana ya, ngejelasinnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau mulai dari yang paling mudah?"

"Ya, otak Kuso Oyaji kan pas-pasan aja kagak, jadi emang harus dibikin gampang, kan?"

"Orang tua, ayah...kalian bukan orang gila kan?"

"...Apa ayah tidak melihat kumis kucing kita berempat?" Tanya salah satu anak di sana yang berambut pink.

"Asli, nih?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus milik anak yang mirip Hinata. "I, iya, asli. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Kupikir hanya orang yang sejak dari lahir punya Kurama saja yang berkumis?"

"Jadi begini." Kata sang anak yang berambut pink tadi. "Kami berempat adalah adalah anak anda di masa depan."

"Aku Boruto terkadang dipanggil Bolt, dan ini adikku tercinta, Himawari. Kami anak dari ibunda kami, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Aku Shinachiku, dan ini adikku satu-satunya, dan juga tercinta, Hanami. Kami anak dari ibu dan rekan setim anda, Haruno Sakura." Anak berambut kuning satunya lagi berbicara. Keempatnya menjadi keheranan melihat Naruto malah menjadi sedih, bukan senang atau histeris seperti reaksi biasanya.

"Oke. Kalian berempat adalah anakku dari masa depan, dari dua ibu yang berbeda. Jadi bagaimana kehidupan klan Uzumaki, dan siapa yang jadi Hokage ke-tujuh? Sasuke, Kiba, atau Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto dengan lirih dan sedikit sedih mendapati mimpi dari kecilnya telah ia tanggalkan.

"Ayah jadi Hokage kok!"

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin aku jadi Hokage kalau aku sibuk mengurus klanku? Kan itu jadi kewajibanku kalau menggunakan poligami." Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Kami bukan anak hasil poligami, tapi anak dari dimensi yang berbeda."

Naruto, setelah mendengar perkataan dari anak gadis berambut pink itu, segera siap untuk tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Sayang, kedua anak yang mengaku anak dari Sakura pun mengentak kaki mereka ke lantai, membuat gempa lokal di kamar yang menghentikan proses rebooting dari Naruto. "Ayah pingsan, tinju melayang!"

"O-oke 'ttebayo!" Pahlawan Perang Shinobi ke-empat itu pun menuruti anak berambut gulali itu.. Hebat sekali dia, pahlawan Konoha dibikin takut sama jotosan miliknya. "A-aku tidak akan pingsan."

"Bagus!"

"Lebih baik kalian langsung _to the point_ deh. Soal kenapa kalian berempat datang ke dunia ini tanpa diundang."

"Jadi begini," Shinachiku mulai berbicara lagi. "Kami tengah berada dalam kontes, soal siapa yang benar-benar jadi pasangan sejatinya Uzumaki Naruto; Haruno Sakura, atau Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ini berawal dari diskusi soal kehebatan ibu kami, danberakhir dengan pertengkaran soal siapa yang paling pantas jadi pasangan hidupnya ayah."

"Tapi sayang, terlalu banyak perbedaan antar dunia kita. Di dunia Hanami contohnya, Uchiha Obito selamat karena Gai Maito ketika mati sehabis melawan Madara memberikan energi kehidupannya. Belum lagi paman Sasuke juga diadopsi keluarga Hyuuga. Dia menjadi ninja teroris bukan keinginannya sendiri, tapi karena efek cuci otak Uchiha Itachi dibuat tambah parah oleh segel terkutuknya Orochimaru."

"Dan beberapa orang punya gender yang berbeda. Mitsuki, misalnya, adalah cewek di duniaku. Mirai jadi laki-laki..."

"Nah, lihat! Betapa mudahnya Mitsuki ganti kelamin! Jangan mau lagi dikasih kue sama dia!"

"Boruto nii-san apa-apaan sih! Mitsuki-san kan beda jauh sama bapaknya! Lagian apa hubungannya ganti kelamin dengan kue coba?" Tanya Himawari yang kebetulan memang mewarisi kebebalan ayahnya soal ketertarikan dari lawan jenis.

"Aku tidak suka kamu dikerubungi oleh lelaki aneh seperti dia dan Inojin 'ttebasa!"

"Kamu juga tidak usah mau dideketin sama Mitsuki kita juga."

"Lho? Kok ikut-ikutan gak jelas sih, shannaro? Lagian kan Mitsuki di kita perempuan!"

"Aku takut sama bapaknya 'ttebannaro. Mantan ninja gila, tukang nyulik anak orang. Bibi Karin sama anaknya Rukia aja takut sama dia, apalagi aku?" Jawab Shinachiku ke adiknya.

"AAAGH! Jangan tambah nama anak-anak masa depan lainnya! Jadi tambah mumet 'ttebayo!"

"Maaf, Tou-chan!"

Naruto kembali duduk ke kursinya, kepalanya masih nyut-nyutan karena teriakan keempat anaknya. "Hanya ada satu pertanyaan lagi: Kenapa harus aku?"

"Seperti yang kami jelaskan tadi, dimensi ini adalah satu dari banyak dimensi yang ada. Namun, jarang sekali ayah terperangkap di antara dua hati. Di dimensi lain ayah selalu dapat memilih pasangan hidup yang ayah inginkan tentram dengan, karena selalu ada yang mengalah."

"Singkatnya, inilah dimensi pertama dimana Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata terus bertarung untuk memperebutkan ayah. Dan kami tidak menghitung dimensi dimana semuanya... terbalik."

Semuanya merinding mengingat sejarah berdarah pertama mereka. Bahkan Himawari meniru ibunya yang dulunya mudah pusing hingga hampir pingsan karena memori sang ibu di dimensi Road to Ninja yang super beda, nyentrik dan berbahaya. Wanita yang mengenakan pakaian super seksi itu hampir membunuh mereka semua karena mengira keempatnya mengejar Menma Namikaze, Naruto versi dunia sana. Bahkan Boruto dan Shina pun ikut dikejar-kejar oleh dirinya. Tampaknya cowok-cowok ganteng cantik juga dikejar-kejar sama Hinata

"Wah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal seperti itu 'ttebayo...tapi apa yang harus kulakukan!"

"Kami akan membantu ayah untuk memilih calon istri!"

"Oh! Jadi kalian ingin menceritakan bagaimana Sakura-chan dan Hinata-hime sebagai ibu rumah tangga nanti?"

"Bukan!" Jawaban putri anaknya Hinata nanti membuat Naruto bingung. "Kami akan mensetting dan merencanakan acara kencan ayah dan kedua calon istri ayah selama tujuh hari kedepan!"

"Ya! Dan kami akan meminta pilihan ayah, di hari terakhir!"

Mendengar kalau keempat anaknya dimasa depan ini kemari jauh-jauh cuma untuk jadi mak comblang dirinya membuat Naruto shok. Akhirnya, ia pun pingsan tanpa memedulikan peringatan dari Hanami.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita biarkan ayah istirahat dulu. Pasti ayah capek, kan?" Ujuk Himawari. Ketiga pemuda-pemudi lainnya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas saja karena tidak tega melihat permintaan Hima yang juga sudah menggunakan jurus puppy eyes miliknya. Hanami pun menghela nafasnya sebelum ia berbalik ke dua pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

"Nah, kalian berdua. Bagaimana rencana buatan kalian untuk tujuh hari romantis? Ingat! Harus ada juga rencana biar kemungkinan mereka bertiga berpapasan minimal, dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh ketahuan sama mama ataupun bibi Hinata sampai hari kelima!"

"Ehehe, soal itu..."

"Jangan bilang ketinggalan lagi kayak di dimensi Nebula lima." Tanya Hanami dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Bu-bukan itu..." Boruto mencoba membuat alasan sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil terbata-bata, ironisnya dirinya terlihat seperti ibunya di masa muda. "T-tapi..."

"M-mending baca sendiri deh."

Himawari dan _counterpart_ -miliknya pun membaca rancangan hasil buatan Boruto dan Shinachiku. Kemudian, keduanya menatap kakak-kakak mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya, dengan tambahan kejijian untuk Hanami dan mata berkaca-kaca untuk Himawari.

"Kalian..."

"K-kok kakak Boruto jahat sih sama bibi Sakura? Kak Shina juga sama ibu..."

"Hehehe..."

"Dasar bego! Disuruh bikin rencana romantis untuk satu minggu kenapa malah sibuk bikin rancangan jebakan gak jelas?!"

"UWAAA! KAN KAMU SENDIRI YANG BILANG KALAU KITA HARUS BERSAING!"

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG KALAU AKU BUKAN ORANG ROMANTIS, HANA!"

" **SHANNAROOO!** " *DUAAAAAAAAK!*

Dan untuk malam itu, Boruto dan Shinachiku terpaksa untuk tidak sadarkan diri di kaki Gunung Batu Hokage.

Dan Hanami serta Himawari pun kerja rodi untuk merencanakan acara kencan pada besok harinya.


End file.
